1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to combustion apparatuses (e.g., burners) and methods, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to combustion apparatuses and methods configured to encourage mixing of fluid and flame stability, among other things.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of combustion apparatuses and methods are disclosed, for example, in Korean Reg. No. 1002257500000 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,234.